1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a conductive film used, e.g., as an electrode pad, and also relates to a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device.
2. Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-191380 discloses a semiconductor device in which a plurality of conductive films are formed on a substrate. The substrate is a GaAs substrate, and the conductive films are formed of Mo and Au.
A conductive film on a substrate is preferably formed in such a manner that it has a flat surface and does not have a peculiar appearance. It has been found, however, that during the formation of a conductive film on a substrate, the conductive film epitaxially grows on the substrate and thereby forms large grains, creating a peculiar appearance.